


Blindness Won't Stop You

by Espeones



Series: Once a Deviant, Always a Deviant [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blindness, Comfort, Connor just being connor, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Near Death Experiences, Romance, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espeones/pseuds/Espeones
Summary: It started with a fallen item, for you to meet an android by the name Connor. Turns out you both click together easier than you first thought.And your disability doesn't change him from "falling" for you.





	Blindness Won't Stop You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I sucked hard at the summary, I had no idea what to make it. Anyway hope you enjoy my oneshot fic.

You weren't born blind.  
  
It was an accident, an accident that caused you to move from your hometown to the city of Detroit.  
  
It was quaint, a decent place after you heard the protests for android freedom end in their favor.  
  
In your opinion, it was a good thing. Believing they've earned a right to speak up after turning "deviant". They weren't the same species per say, but they had the similarities of us.  
  
You walked along the sidewalk, letting your service dog, a black, brown, and white female border collie. You named, her Hollow, and trained her along with the help of your sister before you moved away.  
  
You passed by conversations, hearing cars drive by and footsteps pass. Your hand went to your bag, making sure you had your items, unknowing that one of your items fell out.  
  
A small smile on your face as you walked along, on your way to your favorite café in the area without realizing the missing object. A place you aunt worked, with a homely and warm aura to it.  
  
A soft bark left Hollow's mouth, just before a light tap was placed to your shoulder. "Excuse me, I believe you dropped this." Came a male voice.  
  
You let out a small, "oh," turning around and extending your hand out. Hollow walked to your leg, placing herself between you and the stranger.  
  
A card was placed in your hands, and you felt the numbers on it before realizing that it was yours.  
  
"Oh! Thank you, I didn't know it fell." You smile, genuinely happy that a complete stranger saw it (your debut card) fall from your bag and decide to give it back.  
  
"Connor! Jesus why are you running off?" A deeper voice approached, and Hollow let out a warning bark at their direction. "What are you doing?"  
  
You blinked, eyes unmoving as you listened with curiosity. The stranger's name must've been Connor then.  
  
"I'm simply returning a fallen item to this woman." The voice who spoke confirmed your thought.  
  
"I'm grateful for it, Connor." You nod your head in his general direction, "I'll be going."  
  
You turned, and Hollow understood with a quick command. Returning to her job on leading you. Though before you could walk any farther, footsteps rushed to you.  
  
"Ah wait-" You turn your head to him in acknowledgment. "I heard it was common courtesy for humans to introduce themselves."  
  
Your eyebrows raise in surprise, Connor is an android then? Considering his wording, you guessed so. "(Y/n)," you said, "this is Hollow." You gestured downwards to your dog.  
  
"My name is Connor, but I think you've already heard that." You could hear a sort of content tone in his voice, "it's nice to meet you."  
  
You held out your hand for him to shake, knowing you wouldn't know where his was. "You too." You reply as he shook it in a firm grasp.  
  
"Connor, stop walkin' off like that!"  
  
"Sorry to hold you," you apologized sheepishly, no matter how much you go out, you can't get used to too many presences at a time. "I'll leave you both now." You released his hand, your's dropping to your side.  
  
"Perhaps we'll meet again."  
  
You smile, "perhaps."  
  
With a final bow, you turn and take your leave. 

  
•▪°○°▪•

  
  
You entered the café, a grin on your face from your previous exchange with "Connor".  
  
"Hey, (Y/n)!" You heard the warm voice of your aunt call you over.  
  
You felt the hands on your watch, "afternoon, auntie (Aunt/n)." You let Hollow tug you to the counter. "The usual, please."  
  
"Sure thing, doll."  
  
You stepped aside, letting the next person order from another worker. Humming to yourself while you waited patiently, hearing the sounds of brewing and voices conversing.  
  
A few minutes pass and your attention found itself elsewhere.  
  
"Hey look mommy, it's a doggie!" You heard a girl shout loudly, making you wince. Hoping the mother was smart enough to realize she was a service dog and Hollow's vest said; "I'm Working. DO NOT PET."  
  
This wasn't the case.  
  
"Oh, go ask the lady if you can pet it." You overheard, before hearing light footsteps run to your side. Hollow pressed herself closer to your leg.  
  
"Excuse me, can I pet your doggie?" You looked down to her direction, hearing a gasp leave her lips. "Your eyes!"  
  
A frown set itself on your lips, "this is a service dog, you're not suppose to pet them while they're working."  
  
If you could see, you knew she would've tilted her head. "B-but it's a dog!"  
  
You knew her mother came to her when you heard the click of a tongue. Must people always be so dramatic and stubborn?  
  
"Excuse me, you should still be able to pet it, even if it's working."  
  
You scowled, your previous happy mood dropped. "Well I'm sorry that it's been repeatedly stated that service dogs are not to be distracted or bothered when working." You huff, "that also includes petting."  
  
When it came to thing's like this, you easily lose your patience. You've dealt with crap like this before, and it was intolerable.  
  
You hear the woman scoff, and before she can comment rudely your aunt (fortunately) comes to your rescue.  
  
"It's very true miss, so I have to ask you to leave my niece and her service dog alone."  
  
You heard a slow breath leave the woman infront of you, before a pair of footsteps fade back to where they must've been sitting.  
  
You could feel the several stares from other customers, but turned to thank (Aunt/n).  
  
"(Y/n)?"  
  
You perk up at a familiar voice, "Connor?"  
  
"Yes, it's me. Are you alright?" Your eyebrows raise before realizing he probably saw what happened.  
  
You give him a reassuring look, "I'll be fine."  
  
Your aunt calls your name, and you were handed your order. "Hollow, table." You felt her tugg you east, and you heard Connor behind follow you.  
  
"I didn't think I'd see you so soon - I mean - meet so soon." You corrected sheepishly.  
  
"We're here to question one of the workers." He explains, suprising you by guiding you to a chair by your shoulders. "My partner is over by the counter right now, we work for the DPD."  
  
You nod, knowing he was well aware of your disability. "I see," you mumble. "I come here often, the owner is my aunt." You tell him, rubbing Hollow's ear as she places a paw on your leg.  
  
"You're dog looks nice."  
  
You raise a brow, "she's very friendly, but seems to take her job seriously- which is a good thing." You say with a chuckle, "perhaps when she is off duty, you two can play."  
  
"I... I think I would like that."  
  
"Connor!"  
  
"Oh, that would be Lieutenant Anderson, goodbye for now."  
  
"Ah yeah, bye Connor." You smile, slightly disappointed, your conversation with him had cheered you up so easily.  
  
You haven't felt a "click" with anyone like that. So it you didn't feel too odd knowing you had a bit of disappointment.  
  
You ate and drank your bagel and muffin, along with your tea in silence.  
  
A huge part of you hoped you ran into Connor sooner than later.

  
•▪°○°▪•

  
  
You indeed met once more a few days later to another visit to your aunt's café.  
  
And you decided to visit him at the DPD seeing him walking towards there a week later. You were sure no one else he knew was aware of you other than Hank Anderson. You didn't mind though, not at all did it bother you in any way.  
  
And so began your strange friendship.  
  
You didn't exactly have a phone, so communicating outside of person was slightly difficult.  
  
Not to mention your roommate and friend has been on your back ever since you mentioned the name "Connor". You couldn't blame them for being curious, still it was (admittedly) getting annoying. You shooed them off eventually, but you knew they were still suspicious. 

What can you say? Connor was (even as an adroid) different, and maybe it was because he was an android he didn't judge or criticize you for your lack of vision. Still, you found yourself taking a liking to him and had to remind yourself, he was a deviant, he didn't _have_ to follow rules.

So here you sat at the park, enjoying the outside weather while listening to music on your old mp4.  
  
Hollow was on the ground next to your feet, curled up around you.  
  
"Good afternoon, (Y/n)."  
  
You grinned, taking out one of your earbuds, "hello Connor, how are you doing?"  
  
"Oh... my systems are working accordingly, and you?"  
  
You laughed lightly, "I'm doing just fine, thank you." You patted the empty spot next to you, "sit down with me."  
  
You heard the wood let out a very quiet creak as he complied. "May I ask what you are listening too?"  
  
"Some older songs, ever heard Panic At The Disco?" You turn your head to him, a curious look on your face.  
  
He was silent for a moment, and his response was more automatic, "they're a rock band, made up of several people that create songs under several types of pop, rock, etc."  
  
You chuckled, "well, now you know who they are and what they do. Though I meant to say do you know their music? Have you heard it?"  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
You smile, offering him your left earbud. He took it from your fingers, his hand brushing against yours.  
  
You hit the play button, letting him hear 'This is Gospel'.  
  
"It's very... interesting." He comments.  
  
You let out a soft chuckle, "I understand if it isn't your style." You hum along, before saying; "when I listen to music, I try to... feel the music. It's hard to explain unless you've felt it yourself."  
  
You sing along quietly until another song plays, enjoying his quiet company.  
  
You shut your eyes, not changing your vision but it relaxed your mind as you leaned against his shoulder.  
  
•▪°○°▪•  
  
Connor blinked as you leaned your head on his shoulder, his LED flashing orange for a few moments.  
  
Her eyes were shut, but his scan said she was still awake.  
  
He hasn't felt so different towards someone like you. As though a part of him wanted to be there, to help you or just be there for you.  
  
Perhaps he should ask Hank about it? After he accepted himself that he has become a deviant, feelings were odd things to express. He didn't know what to name each of them unless he informs others or asks them about it.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" He pauses, eyes going back to your form. Ignoring any passersbys who stared or look at them in disgust. "You had sat up a little straighter."  
  
"It is nothing to worry about... (Y/n)." He assured you, patting you other shoulder awkwardly.  
  
She hums in thought, "if you say so." She mumbles unconvinced. Connor leans back in the seat, and she follows.  
  
He was, nevertheless, content.  
  
A quick scan of their setting and he felt calm, it was nice. Birds landed on the ground a few meters away, fluttering their wings.  
  
His eyes trailed towards Hollow, the border collie with heterochromia eyes, ocean blue and light brown. She was staring at him for a few long seconds before turning her attention elsewhere.  
  
"Tell me, other than dogs and being outdoors like this. What are you interested in?"  
  
Connor gave a small shrug that bounced your head against his shoulder. "I'm not entirely sure, I haven't given the time to explore my own interests."  
  
"I see, perhaps I can suggest a few then?" You asked him.  
  
"I... I'd like that." His LED turned yellow, watching you smile. He listened quietly as you began to hum the song, "Want You" by an artist called "Rynx".  
  
"How does the world look to you?"  
  
The question caught him off-guard, confused. "Why would you want to know?"  
  
"It has been a very long time since I could see." You smiled grimly, and Connor regrets speaking out his question. "I still remember seeing colours, I used to love art when I was younger. Before the incident where I lost my sight." You sigh, "(f/c) was my favourite colour."  
  
"I see..." He looks around, speaking as he processed each detail. "It's very soothing, the wind blowing the deep green leaves above, grass and flowers growing along the ground and theres a small group of birds right infront of us."  
  
You smiled wider with each word, hearing more emotion in them as he spoke on. It, made him flustered.  
  
"Glad to hear you're enjoying it." You said genuinely. "Have you ever been in a hot tub before?"  
  
"Not really..." He trails off, subconsciously leaning his head on yours. From the corner of his eyes he saw your cheeks warm, flushing red.  
  
"I live with my friend a bit aways from here, she has one. They're very relaxing, and well... I heard that androids recieved updates for nerves and- well I was hoping whenever you were off work you could come by-?"  
  
"Sure." He cut you off from continuing useless banter, accepting your invite.  
  
You let out a breath, moving your head from his shoulder much to his disappointment. He watched as you let out awkward strings of laughter.  
  
"Sorry, I must sound so weird."  
  
"Not at all, I appreciate your invitation." He dismissed, a hesitant smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Alright, it's... it's a plan then." You grinned.  
  
•▪°○°▪•  
  
You remembered walking down the path towards the DPD, an excited look on your face.  
  
Then the next thing you knew, you had been knocked violently to the ground, gasps and screams emitting around you along with Hollow's barking.  
  
"Give me your bag!" A hand pulled at the leash strapped around your waist, and another pulled against your shoulder bag.  
  
"W-who are-"  
  
"Shut the fuck up and give me your bag!" Hollow whimpers beside you, before letting out a low growl whe you heard a small click.  
  
Your blind eyes widen, the fear inside you spiked.  
  
The man barked commands at those around you, and you knew, you knew a gun was pointed at you. You went from content to completely terrified in the duration of 3 minutes. Your tried to move, feeling the barrel press right to your forehead.  
  
But you were frozen.  
  
You were going to die, weren't you...? This, this is it?  
  
"Holy shit!" You heard a woman cry out loudly when a loud thud sounded, a body or two crashing to the ground infront of you as you heard the man grunting.  
  
At first you didn't realize your attacker had shot until a burning shock went through your shoulder.  
  
"Get her away from him!" You recognize the voice belonging to Lieutenant Anderson. A sob left your lips as you moved your hand to press against the wound, blood being soaked by your sleeve.  
  
A pair of hands helped you up, and you heard the whispers and reassuring mumbles of Connor bring you away from the scene. You didn't think to cling to him, still trembling in fear and shock of the sudden events.  
  
His hand pressed to your upper back, rubbing in small circles. As he lead you both (along with Hollow) away, somewhere you trusted he knew was safe.  
  
Sirens blared in the distance, and you were slowly sat down on a wooden bench.  
  
Tears welled at your eyes, clutching the fabric of Connor's coat tightly.  
  
"Where are we?" You hated how your voice wavered, you hated showing your weakness ever since you had lost your sight. Hollow noticed your stress, whining and putting her head on your lap.  
  
"We are close to the DPD, we're waiting for the paramedics to arrive." You felt cloth wrap around your shoulder after pulling off your thin sweater. You were left in a sleeveless top, bloodied from your wound.  
  
It hurt, but compared to what happened back then, this wasn't as bad.  
  
All that matters is that you're alive - shot - but alive.  
  
You choked back a sob, fists tightening. "Am I going to be okay?"  
  
You could feel Connor frown, "that is for you to decide, (Y/n). However I will help aid you through your problems."  
  
Nod, grateful for his words. His hands rested on your shoulders, steadying you.  
  
You owed Connor (and Hank) your life, that's for sure.  
  
•▪°○°▪•  
  
"Are you going to be alright, kid?"  
  
You layed back on the hospital bed, head position straight ahead. You nodded, "I'll be okay for now, thank you."  
  
You could feel Hank's criticizing gaze, "what time is it?" You asked, your watch was removed erlier. So it was unknown to you.  
  
He stared a moment longer before he let out a sigh. "Almost 10 pm," you hear him shift. A pang of silence before he says; "I know Connor has taken a liking to you, look after each other, alright?"  
  
Your face morphed to suprise, "... will do, Lieutenant Anderson."  
  
"Argh, just call me Hank." You gave him a small smile in return.  
  
"Very well. Thank you, Hank."  
  
You heard the door open, and Hollow (who sat near you) trotted over. You immediately knew it was Connor, as he came to sit by your legs at the side of the bed.  
  
"I'll uh leave you two." Your head tilted, listening as Hank walked out of the room.  
  
You shifted in your spot, grabbing ahold of Connor's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Feeling him tense in your hold.  
  
"Thank you." You mumble as he slowly returned the hug. "For a lot of things." You sighed.  
  
He stayed silent, toying with your (h/c) strands of hair, "I should thank you as well, you've... been far to nice to me. Though I believe you are aware I am an android, why?"  
  
You pull back, hands squeezing his shoulders. "You're alive (and very intelligent), what others say doesn't matter to me. Unless certain androids show they are untrustworthy, I respect them, and you." You answer truthfully, moving your hands from his shoulders to his cheeks. "May I... map out your facial features?" You ask in a manner you hoped doesn't come off as odd.  
  
"Go ahead," you felt his cheeks twitch, as though his lips tugged to a smile.  
  
You gave him a small grin, ignoring the soreness in your shoulder as your fingers brushed and moved against his cheeks, forehead, and traced his features. His skin was smooth, and face seemingly symmetrical (though you never doubted that Cyberlife must've made androids attractive for a reason.) You hummed when your finger ran over his circular LED.  
  
You then cupped his face with your hands, thumb brushing over two thin lips.  
  
"Do you ever wish you could see again?" You raise a brow at the question, not expecting it.  
  
"Every day," you say, grin faltering. "But I am well aware I cannot gain what I had fully lost." Your head falls, "I still dream of things, which is something I can revel in. Otherwise I've learned to deal with my disability." You sigh, bringing your head up.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Would you answer one of my questions now?" You feel his head lean into your hand, a small smile appearing on your lips.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can I kiss you?"  
  
You found yourself embarrassed, even more so as Connor asked; "what is a 'kiss'?"  
  
You cleared your throat, nearly laughing as Hollow let out a bark towards you both. "Would you care if I showed you?"  
  
You lean closer, only just a bit, waiting.  
  
"Go ahead..."  
  
You shut your eyes, a smile stretched across your lips as you pressed your own two his.  
  
It was only a second or two, but you enjoyed every millisecond.  
  
Your face was cupped by cooler hands, suprised by the action. When you were about to part, his hands held you in place as he kissed back.  
  
Fast learner, you thought in both amusement and embarrassment. Angling your head so that your noses didn't collide.  
  
For a moment you wished you didn't need to breathe, you knew you were enjoying this far too much than you expected. Though you were human, and you needed oxygen.  
  
With a reluctant sound you pulled away, taking in the air you had lost. You rested your forehead against his, heart pounding and cheeks on fire. You noticed something from the hand that you placed on his cheek. His skin was no longer cool, instead his cheeks felt warm, and you imagined he had a blush of his own.  
  
The thought brought a smile on your lips, still giddy inside.  
  
"Can we kiss again?"  
  
You laugh breathlessly, your fingers brushing through soft synthetic hair. "Perhaps when I catch my breath...?" You wince when you shift back.  
  
You felt his hand brush against your injured shoulder, "I think it's best you rest for now. Would you like me to stay?"  
  
He guided you back, laying you on the pillows. "I would like that." You reply with the shut of your eyes.  
  
"I'll be here when you wake up, now rest." He assures and instructs.  
  
You chuckle lightly as you hear Hollow bark, "will do." You breath in and out, mind replaying the sudden event and you don't regret it.  
  
Moments past before you heard Connor speak quietly.  
  
"Oh, (Y/n)?" His voice grabs your attention, you didn't move, just answering with a hum. "Can, can I pet Hollow?"  
  
You giggled, a warm smile settled on your features as you replied; "of course Connor."  
  
You heard him shift in his seat, and his weight disappeared from the bed. "G'night Connor."  
  
"Good night, (Y/n). Sleep well."


End file.
